Elevator Confessions
by White Wolf Fan Fiction
Summary: 22/?: This is the twenty-second story in my Z.F.C. (Zero's Fanfiction Collection) Each story will be posted separately and in their own category. Ratings are separate and details are posted within the story. Thank you.


White Wolf Fan Fiction Presents:

~Zero's Fanfiction~

A Fandom Collection

* * *

**Title:** Elevator Confessions

**Pairing(s):** Abed /Troy

**Fandom(s):** Community

**Words:** 680

**Rating:** K+

**Warnings:** Yaoi, fluff, and light hurt/comfort.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own, never will. Though I guess this is one of those times where I'd like to meet one of the actors; I'd actually like to meet everyone _but_ Pierce. God… I really hate him…

**Summary:** Troy and Abed just so happen to be stuck in an elevator. And after a really big fight, it seems to be the worst place they could be in. It also doesn't help that Troy's been having mixed feelings about Abed and the movie genius brings up a fact Troy really didn't want to hear at the moment.

-0-

Troy sunk back against the elevator wall, his head lowered and his shoulders scrunched up, feeling more pathetic than he's ever felt. It didn't help that his best friend, current crush, and the person he disliked most at the moment, was stuck in the same elevator as he was, standing right next to him and spouting off things from whatever movie he thought was necessary for the occasion. And they were _alone_. With no one to save them for a long while to come.

He was very nearly fed up and about to snap at Abed to just _shut up_ when Abed said something that made Troy choke on air.

"Did you know that people stuck in elevators are more likely to confess love than any other place, well, aside from outside in the rain. Though I can't imagine why most people would want to confess to each other while standing in the rain. It'd be very cold and wet, you know? And half the time, they'd probably regret it, especially if they got colds from the rain. But in elevators, it's warm and safe and nice and generally creates a comfortable air around the people."

Troy groaned and sank to the floor, hiding his face in between his knees. He just knew his face was red with embarrassment, and he was absolutely _not_ going to allow Abed to see.

"Troy?" Abed glanced at him, blinking in confusion, and he tilted his head in curiosity. "Are you okay? Hm, you're not afraid of elevators, are you? No... you're not claustrophobic either-"

"Abed..." Troy shook his head, his voice muffled, but Abed heard it anyway and stopped talking. "Stop talking, _please_."

"Okay." Abed said, leaning back against the elevator wall. "But if you don't mind me asking, why are you huddled on the floor?" Troy groaned again and lifted his head, only managing to hit it against the metal bar above it and he winced from the slight pain. "Oh, are you still mad about earlier?" Now Troy winced for a completely different reason. "Because if you are, I said I was sorry. But I really don't understand why you are mad, I didn't do anything wrong; all I did was just talk to that girl."

Troy clenched his fist and growled lowly to his self. He was really trying to keep his cool, but at this point, with Abed acting like this and spouting out every little thought in his head, it was getting really hard. "Abed..." he tried again, taking in a deep breath. Of _course_ Abed didn't hear him.

"I don't see the harm, she was nice."

"Abed..." he growled out and still Abed didn't listen, rambling on. "Abed, damn it! Will you just shut up!" He shouted, standing up abruptly and almost immediately the elevator jolted to life and he stumbled. And he fell. Right on top of Abed. Causing Abed to fall too. And they kissed.

It would've been real easy for Troy to get lost in the kiss, had it not just been caused by him falling on top of his best friend, and he jolted away from Abed, looking for the world to see like a kid who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Fuck! I-I'm so sorry Abed, I-" his eyes got impossibly wider when Abed cut him off with another kiss and this time he couldn't make himself pull away even if he wanted to.

"It's okay." Abed said, when he pulled away and Troy blushed. "Accidents happen."

"Y-yeah, okay... cool..." Troy's blush became impossibly darker as he gave a nervous grin and Abed only smiled his special little smile back. "Um, does this make us a couple now?" Troy asked, suddenly more nervous than before, and Abed looked as if he was in thought, humming a little.

"Do you want to be a couple?"

"Y-yeah..."

Abed smiled again and wrapped his arms around Troy, helping the other stand up as he did himself. He finished the easy maneuver with a gentle, fluffy kiss, and said, "Cool. Cool, cool, cool."

* * *

Twenty-second one in the collection~ Next one will be posted when it is finished.

~The White Wolf, Zero


End file.
